Doute
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Ketika sebuah pertanyaan mengundang kebingungan antara keraguan dan kepercayaan. Mereka berdua harus memilih salah satunya. Tapi afeksi dan eksistensi mereka meleburkan keraguan itu dan membentuk sebuah kepercayaan./ Rated M for save./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Doute **__**© Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah buku yang ketiga dibaca oleh gadis—err lebih tepatnya seorang wanita berambut cokelat tebal yang dikuncir tinggi. Iris matanya sangat fokus membaca paragraf demi paragraf buku yang memiliki ketebalan 150 lembar itu. Sesekali dia melirik pintu asrama ketua murid dan kembali menekuni membaca lagi. Tampaknya dia menunggu seseorang yang belum kembali aula.

Hermione melirik jam di dinding ruangan rekreasi dan—_demi merlin_. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam tapi rekan ketua muridnya tidak kunjung kembali lalu kecemasan dan kekhawatiran mulai menguasai pikirannya. Dirinya kemudian beranjak dari sofa dengan membuat cokelat hangat lalu ia duduk di sofa kembali.

_Tok…Tok…_

"_Mione… Mione… tolong ucapkan kata kunci pintu ini!"_

Suara yang Hermione yakini bukan rekan ketua muridnya akan tetapi terdengar dari nadanya adalah sahabatnya—Harry. Dengan menaruh gelas yang berisi cokelat panas di meja, Hermione melafalkan kata kunci hingga pintu terbuka lebar.

Iris matanya membulat kaget karena rekan ketua muridnya tengah digotong oleh Blaise dan Theo juga disampingnya ada Harry dan Ron. Kondisi ketua murid putra bukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, terlihat wajahnya penuh lebam serta kancing bajunya terbuka sebagian. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hermione mempersilahkan mereka untuk membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi pada Draco?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menyahuti pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Kau tahu, Mione. Kami termasuk beruntung menemukan Draco dalam keadaan seperti tadi kalau telat semenit saja kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Harry?!" pekik frustasi Hermione.

Mulut Harry terkunci karena Blaise menjelaskan seluruhnya kepada calon nyonya _Malfoy_ itu dengan panjang lebar. "Begini Hermione. Kau masih ingat dengan aksi lamaran Draco saat pesta beberapa hari yang lalu itu banyak mengundang pro dan kontra. Yang patut dipermasalahkan adalah kontra. Ada sekelompok orang yang tidak terima kalau kau dan Draco bersatu bahkan berniat untuk memutuskan ikatan kalian berdua."

"Itu benar, Mione." Hermione kini melirik Ron. "Mereka menganggap kalau kalian tidak pantas bersatu apalagi perbedaan status keluarga, itu persepsiku. Tapi kejadian yang kami berempat lihat. Draco dihajar beberapa pemuda juga aku menemukan sebotol ramuan yang membuat korban kehilangan energi sementara."

Hermione kini menahan segala emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. "Lalu?"

"Dewi Fortuna di pihak kami, ketika kami asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Blaise kaget mendapati Draco yang hampir diperkosa oleh tiga perempuan dan kami langsung melabrak sampai sekelompok itu ketakutan. Yaah, aku tak sengaja melihat kalau kelompok itu dari asrama _Ravenclaw _ dan _Hufflepluf_," jelas Theo.

Seraya memijit pelipisnya, Hermione merundukkan kepalanya kepada keempat laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih atas informasinya. Dia pasti senang kalau kalian yang membawanya kesini, beruntung kami mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, Mione. Oke, kami harus kembali secepatnya sebelum professor Snape memergok kami belum kembali ke asrama," pamit Harry bersamaan dengan Ron, Theo dan Blaise meninggalkan asrama ketua murid itu.

"Baiklah dan hati-hati…" ucap Hermione yang kemudian merapalkan kata kunci pintu itu kembali lalu langsung menuju ke kamar Draco.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dia tersenyum miris dengan kondisi calon suaminya yang tertidur pulas. Hermione melafalkan mantra _Accio_ untuk mengambil air hangat dan kain kemudian dengan pelan-pelan mengusap kain itu ke seluruh wajah Draco yang apa yang dilakukan membuat pria itu terbangun.

"Mione, aku ada dimana?"

Hermione tersentak kaget lalu dengan tangannya menyingkir dari wajah Draco tapi tertahan oleh tangan Draco yang mau tak mau membuat wanita itu tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau ada di kamarmu, Draco. Tadi kau dibawa oleh Blaise dan Theo tak lupa juga Harry dan Ron yang menemani mereka berdua."

Kemudian Draco bangkit dari tidurnya dan agak pelan menarik tangan Hermione hingga jarak antara mereka terpaut sepuluh senti saja. Terlihat berbagai emosi yang tersembunyi dibalik iris mata Hermione. Dirinya bahkan juga menyimpan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran entah kenapa.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Draco. Dari mulutmu sendiri, apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai kau baru kembali dengan luka memar di seluruh wajahmu?" tanya Hermione seraya mengelus sisi kiri wajah Draco.

Draco menatap lurus-lurus Hermione. "Aku akan berbicara sejujurnya padamu, Mione. Kejadian itu saat aku baru keluar dari ruangan professor Snape untuk menyerahkan laporan dan seketika diriku dihadang oleh sekelompok murid yang kuketahui adalah _Ravenclaw _ dan _Hufflepluf_. Aku diseret paksa walau aku bersikeras melawan mereka dan tiba-tiba aku dicekoki sebotol ramuan hingga tubuhku melemah."

"L-lalu?" cicit Hermione mulai terisak pelan.

Tangan Draco mengusap jejak air mata yang mulai menetes di mata Hermione. "Aku dihajar habis-habisan oleh empat orang dan lebih parah tiga perempuan perlahan menanggalkan kancing pakaianku. Mereka tidak perduli kalau aku adalah ketua murid putra karena keberuntungan di pihak mereka dengan ramuan itu."

Hermione menyentakkan tangan Draco dengan tepisan kasar. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak langsung melayangkan detensi kepada mereka? Kita kan ketua murid, Draco? Mengapa mereka tidak takut dengan kita?"

" Itu karena saat aku mengucapkan kata detensi untuk mereka saat bersamaaan ramuan itu masuk ke dalam mulutku hingga seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku tapi aku mendengar lontaran kasar dari mereka."

Terbersit rasa keingintahuan Hermione akan kejadian itu membuat diam tanpa berucap apa-apa hingga Draco mengernyit bingung tapi melihat tatapan Hermione, dia melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Lontaran keras mereka itu—" Draco menarik tengkuk Hermione dan kedua bibir mereka bersatu dua detik. "—kau memanfaatkanku karena aku adalah putra tunggal Malfoy yang merupakan darah murni juga kekayaan yang tidak akan habis." Kemudian Draco mencium lembut bibir Hermione lagi.

Sedikit mengerang, Hermione melepas ciuman itu tapi Draco kembali menghujani ciuman-ciuman kali ini tersirat perasaan keraguan juga keposesifan menjadi satu. "Kedua, kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku lantaran aku menembakmu di menara astronomi itu," ucap Draco sela ciuman mereka berdua.

Kali ini Hermione berhasil terlepas dari ciuman posesif Draco, dengan napas terengah-engah, dirinya melirik kecewa kepada Draco. "Kau berpikir aku berbohong akan perasaanku juga kau meragukanku, Draco? Benar apa yang kukatakan?" cecarnya.

Rahang Draco mengeras akan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Hermione tapi persepsi itu ada benarnya akibat sekelompok itu membuat Draco diambang keraguan dan kepercayaan sesaat. Eksistensi Hermione yang ia butuhkan untuk menemukan jawabannya, "entahlah Mione. Aku rasa kau tidak mengucapkan alasan kau mencintaiku dengan sepenuhnya."

Hermione mengulas senyuman pedih dengan interpretasi Draco kepadanya. Bahkan orang yang sangat ia cintai meragukannya seharusnya pertanyaan itu berbalik untuk Draco bukan untuknya. Perlahan kedua tangannya menangkupkan wajah Draco dan tanpa aba-aba bibir mereka bertemu kembali lalu Hermione melepasnya lagi, "kau mau alasan apa Draco? Akan kukatakan sampai kau puas?" ucapnya seraya menyentuhkan dahi mereka berdua.

Sembari menikmati hembusan nafas Hermione yang menerpa wajahnya. "Katakan saja, Mione."

"Aku tidak punya alasan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu karena banyaknya alasan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Sekarang jika pertanyaan itu berbalik padamu? Apa yang kau jawab, Draco?" tanya balik Hermione.

Sesaat Draco tahu jika pertanyaan mengarah balik padanya, dia menarik tubuh Hermione ke kasurnya dan kedua tangan Draco mengunci pergerakan pujaan hatinya. Merekapun bertatapan lagi hingga Hermione mendengus kesal.

"Katanya tubuhmu tidak bisa digerakkan. Tapi sekarang bisa. Ada apa?" cibirnya.

Draco terkekeh, "Badanku tidak bisa digerakkan sementara karena efek ramuan itu tapi efek itu hilang begitu saja ketika kau menyentuh tanganmu ke wajahku."

"Kau berusaha menggodaku, tuan Malfoy? Oh tidak untuk kali ini," desis Hermione.

"Oke… oke… Mione. Efek itu hilang ketika aku pingsan, puas dengan jawabanku," dengus Draco mulai perlahan menipiskan jarak antara mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan Hermione menahan gerakan Draco lebih jauh dan menggeram kesal. "Jawab pertanyaanku tadi?!"

"Memangnya kau bertanya apa, Mione?" tanya Draco seolah lupa dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepada Hermione.

"_Geez_. Ternyata seorang Malfoy sekarang pelupa rupanya!" ucap Hermione menampilkan seringainya.

Draco seakan terkejut melihat seringai calon istrinya yang membuatnya tak berkutik seketika lalu dia membalasnya dengan seringainya. "Alasanku mencintaimu itu ketika kita masih berada di tahun kedua, saat kita saling bertabrakan satu sama lain yang kau membawa buku sedemikian banyaknya hingga tak bisa melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Kau tahu, Mione…" ucapnya sambil memainkan helai-helai rambut Hermione. " kau adalah orang pertama yang mencibirku bahkan lontaran kasar yang masih kuingat adalah .._ "Ferret"_. Dari mana kau menemukan kata itu dan ditunjukkan padaku!"

"Karena dulu kau sangat menyebalkan dengan ucapan yang sama yaitu … _"semak belukar"_ apa-apaan itu!" seru Hermione tak terima.

"Lalu pada saat itu kau berhasil menguasai hatiku sampai di tahun keempat. Ingat! Kau menangis di menara astronomi, aku saja sampai terkejut kau ada disana. entah naluriku, aku memelukmu tanpa sadar status darah kita berbeda."

Hermione mencibir lagi. "Padahal status darah kita berbeda, kenapa kau rela memelukku pada saat itu? Pasti leluhurmu akan memanggangimu kalau melihatnya. Apakah kau merasa kasihan padaku hm?"

Sedikit menarik sudut bibir membentuk senyuman, "tidak. Aku tidak kasihan padamu, wajar saja kalau seorang lelaki memiliki perasaan cinta pada gadis itu berusaha menghiburnya. Aku ini tak pandai mengungkapkan lewat kata-kata tapi lewat tindakan."

"Jadi kau masih meragukanku, Draco?"

"Sepertinya mereka berusaha memisahkan .kita dengan pertanyaan itu tapi sayangnya mereka tidak bisa merubahnya," sahut Draco.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sedikit mendorong tubuh Draco, "singkirkan badanmu dari hadapanku, aku mau tidur!" tutur Hermione.

"Tidak bisa _dear_. Kau harus tidur disini bersamaku," seringai Draco.

Hermione panik karena melihat wajah Draco menyiratkan sesuatu yang berbahaya, "ja-jangan bil—" seketika ucapannya terpotong dengan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

Mereka saling menekan satu sama lain hingga sang pria memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tak sampai situ saja, tangannya mulai nakal meremas bagian sensitif dan membuat Hermione melemah hingga lidah Draco masuk ke mulut Hermione dan terjadi _French kiss_ sampai saliva menetes di sudt bibir mereka masing-masing.

Kemudian Draco melepas ciuman panas itu dan menatap dalam-dalam Hermione yang kini sayu tapi mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Hentikan sekarang juga, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aku tidak mau kesiangan besok. Paham kau?" desis Hermione.

"Besok itu libur sayang. Jadi apa yang kau takutkan?" kembali Draco melancarkan serangan demi serangan kepada Hermione.

Dengan desahan tertahan karena Draco berani mengecup bagian lehernya dan meninggalkan jejak _kissmark_ disana dan dia tak menahan suara yang disukai oleh Draco itu ketika seluruh tubuhnya kini polos tanpa busana dan lagi serangan membuat Hermione menyerukan namanya dengan lembut dan seksi—

—lalu suara desahan itu mengalun merdu di kamar ketua murid putra itu sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

_*The End*_

* * *

Wulanz Aihara Notes

Jujur saya belum berani membuat lemon karena tanganku mulai bergetar mengetik yang selanjutnya hehehe… #ditendang. Ini mungkin karya pembuka setelah sekian lama, diriku tidak aktif di Fandom HPI ini dan setelah itu akan melanjutkan karyaku yang berjudul "Kumpullan DraMione" lagi. Oh ya, satu lagi arti dari 'Doute" adalah keraguan. ^^

Thanks for reading my fict :*

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 06 Desember 2012**_

_**06.45 a.m**_


End file.
